


Only shards left

by captainhurricane



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Age Difference, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:52:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5005495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of the man Kazuhira Miller used to be. David deals with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only shards left

**Author's Note:**

> i am a filthy pervert

The nineties find Kazuhira Miller donning a bionic arm and leg and standing taller for the first time in a decade. His rage has dimmed, but it hasn’t vanished. Getting his vengeance on the enemy who burned his former life didn’t help. Helping the phantom snake get to where he is, a powerful living legacy didn’t help. Punching recruits all day in the face doesn’t help. Kaz has a dozen glass shards under his bionic fingers every day and such noise inside his head that on worst days he barely feels like a man.

 

At least his newest trainee helps. Just a bit. David is eager, so very eager and has a light in him that Kaz never saw in himself- or the boy’s father for that matter. Kaz has shut away all thoughts of Big Boss and his phantom from himself, pushed them to their heavens and militaries and hopes they would just fall on their own mistakes. Yet here is a living proof that Big Boss exists; a younger, brighter version of him who counters Kaz’s attacks with an amused huff and doesn’t mind the bruises on his young body.

 

God, but it’s hard to look at him.

”Kept you waiting, huh?” Murmurs David, the cloned Snake with a grin and Kaz has to turn away to take a breather.

 

He goes back home to his punching bag, to his solitude and to the memories. The sunrises in Costa Rica seem like daydreams now, something that happened to someone else more deserving. Kaz often feels like he’s being poisoned, the anger like an acid in his throat but as much as he tries, it never truly goes away.

 

David asks him a couple of times if he’s alright, his hand clutching Kaz’s shoulder. Always careful not to touch the prosthetic limbs even when Kaz knocks him out and straddles him on the mattress. Kaz shakes his hand and questions off, barks at him to take a new stance. It’s their ritual, their training and the only reason for Kaz to get up in the morning. (The need for revenge has welled up inside him ever since Big Boss’ betrayal- a few times Kaz even misses the phantom because the phantom had been a better man, after all) David is a careful listener, often quiet but with a sense of humour that forces a surprised chuckle out of Kaz once or twice- always bringing up a careful smile from David.

 

But it’s hard to look at him.

 

”I don’t feel good today,” Kaz tells him one day. David stands in front of him, shaking off droplets of water from his mop of dark hair. In a way, he reminds Kaz of a cub who in time will grow up into a wolf. David had never been a snake despite being a conflicting, irritating mirror image of the man Kaz refuses to think of.

 

”Are you sick? Do you want anything?” David doesn’t break apart because of the cancellation, doesn’t force him, doesn’t get angry. That voice is nothing but full of concern. God, it makes Kaz sick. He can’t do this.

 

”I can’t. I can’t fucking do this.” David blinks. Kaz bites the inside of his cheek. He shouldn’t. David is young, David has his whole life ahead of him and shouldn’t be tainted by the likes of his father and Kaz himself. Should find a nice girl to settle down with, not- Kaz reaches to grab David’s shirt, to pull him inside the empty training hall.

 

”Master Mil-” David starts to say, but is shut off by a cold hand on his mouth. Kaz is glad for his glasses for they prevent David from seeing his expression.

”Don’t move, recruit,” Kaz orders but it lacks conviction, lacks authority. He would punch himself for sounding so weak. But he’s watched over David for a while now and it’s gotten overwhelming. How he is like Big Boss and yet he isn’t- Big Boss never showed the same eager, open face around him after all. And Big Boss was always a man worthy of his name, the snake who eats the world.

”Master,” David says but lets his bag drop, eyes widening as Kaz kisses him. He tries to be slow, tries to be quick but David’s mouth opens against his and Kaz can’t. His throat constricts painfully, his already shrunken, shriveled morals screech at him because David is so much younger, inexperienced and shouldn’t be tainted by a man as bitter and angry as Kaz but he gives in so easily. Oh, Kaz knows of David’s little crush on him. Had seen the first few times when David had watched the line of his back when they had showered, when they had done their stretches at the beginning and ending of their training sessions. Perhaps had even imagined David jerking off to fantasies of him.

 

Kaz presses his knee between David’s legs and smiles a tight, dark smile when they open for him. David grabs his shirt and breathes hard as they separate. Kaz grunts, doesn’t say a word as he opens their belts and tugs their pants open.

”Master Miller, are you-” David swallows visibly, his jawline clenching. This close his face is truly remarkably identical to that of his father. Kaz pulls a button with too much strength and it pops off. Kaz hisses between his teeth and spits in his hand, wasting no time in pushing it to David’s pants. His fingers find David’s cock flaccid but all it takes are a few strokes and a growl in David’s ear and it starts to harden.

 

”Master,” David says again, breathless. He squirms but doesn’t try to get away.

”That’s right,” Kaz says, manouevers both of his hands between them to grab their cocks, to push and press them together. David shivers.

”I’m your master. Now stay still.”

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even ship it. shrugs


End file.
